House Trismegistus
The Sovereign Arcanum of House Trismegistus of Orphalese, or''' House Trismegistus''' is a civic, ceremonial, quasi-mystic occult society that is recognized as a sovereign entity by international law, and is the only such society on Orbis. The Order is ruled by Archmage Al Mustafa '''from the temple-complex headquarters located in the capital city-state of '''Orphalese.The House was granted its extraterritorial island known as the Mage Hold 'by the United States after the miraculous ratification of the "'Consecration of the Sanctuary". History House Trismegistus was founded on 7th day of Ielool, when the great mage of Mt. Orizaba''' Al Mustafa returned from a retreat within the rugged island wilderness where he had studied the mysteries of the heart. Upon his return to the picturesque village of Orphalese (then known as Avalon) he began to orate the philosophy of the ancients; his words inspiring the love and wonder of the locale populace. The garden the mystic had held his sermons at was designated as a sacred site, and the memorial surrounding it was quickly converted into the residential monastic community. This site came to be known the "House of Hermes Trismegistus", and served as headquarters for initiating new members. With the building of the monastery, the full initiation of the islanders into his Order, and his ascension as lord of rocky island, Al Mustafa determined to build a high temple whose consecration would coincide with the ratification of the treaty known as "Consecration of the Sanctuary" with the US which granted the Order free reign over the isle. '''Geography Mage Hold Mage Hold is a rugged, serene, and picturesque island off the coast of the U.S. state of California in the Gulf of Santa Catalina. The island is 22 miles long and 8 miles across at its greatest width. The island is located about 22 miles south-southwest of Los Angeles, California. Mage Hold has a mediterranean climate with warm temperatures year-round. Coastal high fog is common during summer, but usually burns off by the afternoon. The sacred Mt. Orizaba at 2,097 feet is the tallest point, while the reservoir is the largest body of water on the isle. Orphalese The biggest city on the island and the site of where the Arcane Sanctuary is located, the town is located on the south-eastern region of the isle. The town is renowned as a premier tourist destination, where visitors flock from all over the world to experience the mild climate, gambling, outdoor activities, and leisurely lifestyle. The Arcane Sanctuary is located in the outskirts of town toward the west, and is actually a vast underground complex used as a site for ritual initiations and ceremonies. It serves as the residence of the Archmage, and his acolytes and the as the center of magical power for the order. Government Military Economy The noncommercial economy of House Trismegistus is supported financially by contributions from initiates throughout the world, the sale of potions and talismans, fees for casino licensing, and the sale of publications. Since its secession Orphalese has become a major banking center and has successfully sought to diversify its economy into the services and small, high-value-added, non-polluting industries. The city-state has no income tax, low business taxes, and is well known for being a tax haven for the rich and famous. Category:Nations